


Built on lies

by Throne_Dhark



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Barden Bellas - Freeform, Cocky Beca, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, Maybe some angst, Mentioned Other Barden Bellas, Minor Original Character(s), My First Fanfic, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies & Secret Agents, beca has a death wish, spy AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne_Dhark/pseuds/Throne_Dhark
Summary: When Beca and the others joined the Barden Bellas in college, Aubrey and Chloe hid a huge part of their lives from everyone. So in the future when Beca and Stacie join the organisation that made the pair lie to them, how will the two handle being placed into their squad? More importantly will Chloe and Beca be able to save a relationship that was built on lies?
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25





	1. Why did I have to see you again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first chapter of my first fic. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think in the comments. Notsoawesomenerd's fic inspired this but it won't be a carbon copy of it don't worry, however definitely check it out. with that said, let's do this.

Chapter 1: Why did I have to see you again?

As Beca walked into the building she couldn’t help but smirk. She spent months, years even training for this, and finally, here she was and god damn if it didn’t look like it came straight out of a movie. But then again so did Beca. She’d changed a lot since college but also hadn’t changed. Beca was still the immature, cocky little shit that found it all too easy to get under people’s skin and make them squirm. If she really wanted to of course, and she wasn’t a malicious person so it was very rare she tried to annoy someone besides teasing her friends and on the odd occasion, a cute girl. However, her experiences of college and afterwards had made her see life from a different perspective. She wasn’t exactly sure when she decided that becoming an agent for The Organization was a thing she wanted to do. Well, she did actually. When Alex died all she could think about was the bastards that did it. He had his whole life ahead of him, and although she only knew him for a couple of years, his loss hit her hard. He was her brother after all. She constantly mulled over the fact that she allowed him to join the military without a second thought. Maybe if she had just disagreed, he would still be here. Weekly therapy helped her deal with that, however.

Music was still a passion of hers but the bitter taste of betrayal, courtesy of Chloe Beale, had made it harder for her to process her thoughts through music. It often just reminded her of the heartbreak she had during her time with the Bella’s. Thank God Stacie was there to help with most of her episodes. She became the sister Beca never had and was still her roommate.

She had parked her Mustang in the garage (very carefully) and with the reassurance that it would befall no harm, she felt as though she could start this chapter of her life. Decked out in a leather jacket, aviator glasses and that trademark Mitchell smirk, she signed herself in at the front desk. Her meeting wasn’t for another 10 minutes, giving her time to go visit Stacie in the medical area before it started. Beca took her phone out of her pocket to let Stacie know she was here.

“Hey Stace I’m on my way now, I won’t be long” and that’s when Beca saw a flash of red hair. She mentally smacked herself, there was no mistaking that hair. Of course she worked here, it was just her luck. After mentally preparing herself, Beca said goodbye to Stacie and tried to sneak past the traitor bitch. But apparently, her combat boots did not allow for tiptoeing, because she heard a gasp behind her. She should’ve just crawled through past her.

“Agent Beale” Beca greeted professionally. 

“Beca, listen I-” Chloe started, blue eyes swelling with tears.

“No Chloe, I’m not gonna listen to you. I’m gonna be professional for the sake of The Organization, but me and you? We aren’t friends. We stopped being that when you lied to my face. As far as I am concerned every word that came out of your mouth has been a lie. You don’t get to make up for it, now or ever. Goodbye Agent Beale” Beca spat venomously, her anger at the taller woman overflowing. And with that, she spun round to hurry out the room before she could show the cracks in the wall she was putting between her and Chloe. 

“BECA! DON’T YOU DARE RUN FROM ME! I DID NOT FUCKING LIE TO YOU ABOUT ANYTHING EXCEPT THAT I WAS A SPY. EVERYTHING I SAID WAS TRUE. Everything I felt was true…” Chloe yelled, her voice breaking on the last words. Her rogue tears turned to racking sobs. She was just glad that Beca couldn’t hear that last part.

As Beca sped through the hallways, she realised she didn't have time to visit Stacie and she was now in fact late for her meeting. She ran to the office of the squadron commander. 

“Sorry I am late sir. Beca Mitchell reporting for duty.”

"Please sit, Miss Mitchell." The stoic man motioned Beca to sit in the chair on the other side of his desk. “As you know I am Captain John Hunter and this is my assistant Emily Junk, who I hear you know?”

“Yes she’s one of my best friends. Sir.” Beca felt better knowing that a friendly face was here with her. She was unaware that Emily was an assistant here until Beca told her that she applied here, and she excitedly replied that she knew because she got a job as an assistant there that day. Beca appreciated being told rather than being kept in the dark. Like Chloe did.

“I am your direct supervisor. You report to me or any of the on-site commanders. Now, I see you have gone through the six months of training that prepares you for the fieldwork. You will have a proper introduction to your squad by Agent Posen. Once we have done a medical you can be cleared for fieldwork for the next month. Medicals are done once a month and after each mission. I have read your application and believe you will make a great agent. I have no doubt you will be ready to take on missions in no time.” He kept his eyes on Beca throughout his speech, scanning her for weaknesses and finding none. He was very satisfied with this recruitment, but he was not looking for the headbutting and unconventional ideas that were undoubtedly going to come with Beca Mitchell.

And that’s when the door burst open. “Sir I wish to speak to you about one of the recruits- ah Beca Mitchell.”

“You two know each other, Agent Posen?” Commander Hunter questioned

Remember that Beca can still get under people’s skin? Well, Aubrey Posen is people. “Ah yes Sir, I was a member of the Barden Bellas that Aubrey here led whilst she was at ‘college’. We were very good friends.”

“Ahh, I see. You must look forward to working together again then? Very well I shall have Agent Posen set you up with your equipment, tour and all that jazz. Welcome to The Organization and we look forward to seeing what you can do on this team.”

"Thank you, sir." Beca cocked an eyebrow and smirked at Aubrey, looking forward to getting paid to be a badass whilst also annoying Posen all day. 

Aubrey looked as though she was going to object before grudgingly following orders and leading Beca out of the office. She was not gonna take this lying down. Plus she still had to chew Beca out for that stunt she just pulled with Chloe. This was gonna be one hell of a job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. and have a good day  
> Check out my Instagram @projectpitchperfect4 and my Tumblr @throne-dhark.
> 
> I've been your host Throne_Dhark and this has been Built on lies.


	2. Who's got a bigger dick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah more than one chapter within a week? You guys are lucky. Don't get used to it :). Bit of a short chapter I know but the next bit didn't flow very well being in the same chapter. You'll get both chapters today though don't worry.

Chapter 2: Who’s got a bigger dick?

Aubrey’s tight-lipped smile somehow became a lot tighter the further they walked. Did this make the mighty, supercilious Beca Mitchell nervous? Uhhhh of course not. However, as they approached the training room there was an air of agitation coming from the pint-sized brunette. 

“This is the training room. There are targets on one side of the room for knife throwing and gun practice and the other is set up for exercise and hand to hand combat training. You may train with whomever you wish, including medics and techies who are expected to have basic training of field agents due to them coming on missions with us. And this here is the weapons locker. We have an assortment of weapons here from pistols and shotguns to SMGs, ARs and snipers. The pistols we have are the Glock 19, the Sig Sauer P228 and finally the M&P Shield. Our ARs are limited to the M4 and the HK416. These are the two types of weapons you want to get comfortable with the most. These are not what we take into missions however, those are more high tech and dangerous. You’ll find night vision goggles, communications systems, grenades etc there as well. However,” Aubrey grinned wickedly, picking up some knives “these are my personal favourite.”

“Oh really?” Beca asked with her arms crossed smugly, trying to hide her anxiety “I would have pegged you as more of a non-weapons kinda gal. You know sit behind the desk all day praying for no fieldwork.”

“Hmm, that is interesting but very very wrong. So Mitchell, not even 2 hours in the office and you are already a heart breaker. Gotta hand it to you, must be a record. Not surprising that it was you though.” Aubrey twirled the knife in her hand. “Chloe was heart-broken when you took off like you did. She didn’t mean to hurt you, but you did mean to. I hope you feel better now that you’re even?”

“I do actually. I mean you both pretended to be our friends so you could arrest Fat Amy’s dad. The only true thing you told us were your names. You didn’t tell us that you were adoptive sisters or that Chloe’s parents died when she was young. Hell, when the team was kidnapped you both could’ve gotten out of there no problem with the whole team but no me and Amy had to risk our lives for you. Lies are never good. They broke my real family not once but twice, which you both knew yet you allowed lies to break my chosen family. You’re both dicks.” Beca’s rant was interrupted by a woosh of air past her face and a sudden thud. “Did you just throw a knife at me you prick?”

Aubrey didn’t answer with words but proceeded to throw 3 knives in quick succession. When none of them hit the target she turned to Beca confused. And that was when she saw Beca standing there with a smug smile on her face and three knives in her hand.

“Beca I wanna make a deal with you. Be nice to Chloe, don’t be hostile to her and I’ll make sure you and Stacie have a nice long career with us.” Aubrey grinned when she saw a chink in Beca’s armour and knew she had won.

Later that day

“Did you really have to catch those knives though Beca? And think about your answer before you say yes.”

“Uhh yes, I did. You weren’t there to see the look on the smug bitches face. She thought she could scare me into being submissive. Can’t allow that. Plus I had to prove I have the bigger dick.” After the tour, Beca had gone to Stacie’s office to get her to check the cuts on her hand. “So the team’s got a mission tomorrow, our first mission. Which means the team is doing their tradition of going out and getting drinks the night before. We are tagging along right? There’s karaoke, could be fun to smash it in front of the team, maybe take some people home.”

“Beca you remember I’m still a mother right? I can’t just hook up with people. But of course, we are going. I just gotta make sure Emily is still cool babysitting Bella.” Stacie cleaned up Beca’s hand and sighed “Okay your hand is gonna be fine as long as you don’t start a bar fight tonight.”

“Hey! That was one time” when Stacie’s withering glare found her lie, Beca gave in. “Okay, it was more like 5 times…. Well 5 times that count because you had to pick me up from the police station, the other times don’t count. Don’t forget tonight though Stacie. We gotta look fresh. I’ll see you later” and with a quick wink Beca left to get the Mustang and take it home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> Check out my Instagram @projectpitchperfect4 and my Tumblr @throne-dhark.
> 
> I've been your host Throne_Dhark and this has been Built on lies.


	3. We better not be drunk tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another one. If I go for about 2 weeks or so don't panic it's just me going to Scotland with no data. a quick heads up the songs are in italics and the underlined is Beca or Chloe, the brackets are Stacie or Aubrey and both underlined and brackets are Beca and Stacie or Chloe and Aubrey. See what I did there?

Chapter 3: We better not be drunk tomorrow

“Okay, who’s paying for the first round?”

“I’m fairly sure you are Jason.” Beca had bonded with the rest of the squad quite quickly. Probably had something to do with the fact that she more or less acted like one of The Boys.

“Well Mitchell since you and Conrad are the newest members why don’t you two get the first round for us?” Aubrey sweetly smiled, daring Beca to challenge her.

“Actually why not have Chloe order our drinks? I seem to remember her choice of drinks was very intoxicating.”

“Uhhh sure Becs, I mean Beca. I know just what to get us.” Chloe replied, unsure as to why Beca hadn’t just ignored her existence like she had said she would. Not that she minded at all, maybe this meant that they could salvage a friendship?

“We have a treat for the bar tonight. Beca and I are gonna go sign up for the karaoke. We’ll see you on stage in a few minutes. Don’t get stupid without us though or there will be consequences.” Stacie dragged Beca to the sign-up sheet. “What the fuck was that?”

“Step one of my plan. Step two is to find us a kick-ass song so I can impress some girls. And I’ve got just the song. You’ll back me up, right?” Beca seemed actually nervous for this. Did she forget that she spent years performing? Maybe deep down she wanted to impress a certain redhead. Very deep down.

“Sure, always.” 

“Aubs where’d Beca go?” Chloe questioned, worried Aubrey had scared her off.

“Oh, I think she went to-”

_ Ah yes_

_ Well, look-y here, look-y here  
ah, what do we have?  
Another pretty thing ready for me to grab  
But little does she know that I'm a wolf in sheep’s clothing  
'Cause at the end of the night, it is her I'll be holding _

_Beca winked at a random girl in the bar_

_(“I love you so”) hey  
(That's what you'll say) that’s what you’ll say  
(You'll tell me “baby, baby please don't go away”) don’t go away  
(But when I play, I never stay) but when I play, I never stay  
(To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say”)_

_Beca looked right into Chloe’s eyes for the chorus_

_ Run, run, runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get, get, get away, get away darlin’  
'Cause everything you heard is true _

_(Your poor little heart will end up alone)  
('Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone)  
(So you better run, run runaway, runaway baby)  
(Uh, ah yeah)_

_ Well let me think, let me think, ah what should I do?  
So many eager young bunnies that I'd like to pursue  
Now even though they're eating out the palm of my hand  
There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it _

_(“I love you so”) hey  
(That's what you'll say) that’s what you’ll say  
(You'll tell me “baby, baby please don't go away”) don’t go away  
(But when I play, I never stay) but when I play, I never stay  
(To every girl that I meet here, this is what I'll say”)_

_ Run run runaway, runaway baby  
Before I put my spell on you  
You better get get getaway, getaway darling  
'Cause everything you heard is true _

_(You poor little heart will end up alone)  
('Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone)  
(So you better run, run, runaway, runaway baby)  
(Uh, check it out)_

_ See I ain't tryna hurt you baby  
No no no I just want to work you baby  
See I ain't tryna hurt you baby  
No no no I just want to work you baby _

_If you are scared, you better run (you better run)  
You better run, (you better run)  
You better run, (you better run)  
You better, you better, you better_

_ (Run run runaway, runaway baby)  
(Before I put my spell on you)  
(You better get get getaway, getaway darling)  
('Cause everything you heard is true) _

_(You poor little heart will end up alone)  
('Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone)  
(So you better run run runaway, runaway baby)  _

The two girls fist pumped and made their way back to the group.  
“Damn girls you two really set the bar for the rest of us,” Jason remarked stunned.  
“Miss Beca Steal-yo-girl Mitchell indeed,” Tim grinned.  
“If you’re not careful Timothy it might be your girl I steal next” Beca winked. “Speaking of girls, I wonder what they are gonna do for us.”  
And as if Beca had summoned them Aubrey’s voice rang around the bar

_(Superstar)  
(Where you from, how's it going?)  
(I know you got a clue, what you doing?)  
(You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here)  
(But I know what you are)  
(What you are, baby)_

_ Look at you  
Gettin' more than just a re-up  
Baby you  
Got all the puppets with their strings up  
Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
I know what you are  
What you are, baby _

_(Womanizer, woman-womanizer, You're a womanizer)  
(Oh, womanizer, oh)  
(You're a womanizer, baby)  
(You, you, you are)  
(You, you, you are)  
(Womanizer, womanizer, Womanizer)_

_ (Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You got me going, You're oh so charming)  
(But I can't do it, You womanizer)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You say I'm crazy. I got you crazy)  
(You're nothing but a Womanizer) _

_ Daddy-O  
You got the swagger of a champion  
Too bad for you  
You just can't find the right companion  
I guess when you have one too many  
Makes it hard, it could be easy  
Who you are  
That's just who you are, baby _

_(Lollipop)  
(Must mistake me, you're the sucker)  
(To think that I Would be a victim, not another)  
(Say it, play it, how you wanna?)  
(But no way I'm ever gonna)  
(Fall for you, Never you, baby)_

_ Womanizer, woman-womanizer, You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby  
You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer _

_(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You got me going You're oh so charming)  
(But I can't do it, You womanizer)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You say I'm crazy I got you crazy)  
(You're nothing but a Womanizer)_

_Maybe if  
We both lived in a  
Different world  
(Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)_

_ It would be all good  
And maybe I could be your girl  
But I can't  
'Cause we don't _

_(Womanizer, woman-womanizer)  
(You're a womanizer)  
(Oh, womanizer, oh)  
(You're a womanizer, baby)_

_(You, you, you are)  
(You, you, you are)  
(Womanizer, womanizer, Womanizer)_

_ Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You got me going, You're oh so charming)  
(But I can't do it, You womanizer)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(You say I'm crazy, I got you crazy)  
(You're nothing but a Womanizer) _

_(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)  
(Boy don't try to front, uh, I Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah)_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby _

After both award-winning performances a slew of shots and beers were consumed. Beca, who had learnt the secret of Fat Amy's aptly named 'Get Fucked' drink, had taken to ordering them all it. And as you can imagine almost everyone was equally drunk. It was not looking good for tomorrow. As Beca passed Jason and Tim, Jason said “Dude, that guy over there; I totally recognize him!” and pointed to an empty table by the wall across from them. Beca being very confused and paused in her stride. “Yeah, man… Wasn’t he in the last Batman movie?” Beca finally figures out that they’re pointing at a large framed poster of Mahatma Gandhi. "You two are idiots. In all seriousness, you thought Gandhi had a supporting role in The Dark Knight Rises? You two are fuuuuuucked." A little while later, one of them had brought up the topic of Star Wars. Being quite a bit of a nerd, Stacie got into an excited discussion with Tim speculating about the new Star Wars movie. While they were talking, the bartender came up to take their orders. The squad went around the table giving their orders. The server didn't bother to ID anyone because they were all obviously over 19. The server took Stacie's order and then she dove right back into her discussion on Star Wars. The server got about three feet from the table, when she stopped, turned around and came back. She tapped Stacie on the shoulder and asked to see her ID. Not wanting to cause trouble, she dug out her driver’s licence and hand it to her. the bartender looked intently at it while she continued her conversation. Then, she handed back the licence and asked if she had a second piece ID. Stacie dutifully pulled out her passport and showed her. She looked at it, checked that the names match, and gave it back. She grudgingly brought Stacie her drink. "I am so sorry, I just didn't realise anyone over 12 enjoyed Star Wars" she laughed nervously. After being told it was fine she continued serving other people After a few hours of talking with the squad, Beca had decided that she had enough alcohol for tonight or she'd end up in a self-induced coma for the rest of the week. although that nearly did happen a couple of times over the years. “Well done girls. I hate to break up the squad but the ladies are calling. Stace, you tagging?” Beca smirked. “See you guys tomorrow if I can find my way back from her apartment. That’s a joke Posen don’t worry.”  
“I think I’m gonna head home guys,” Chloe said, receiving an apologetic look from Stacie. “No Stacie it’s fine I deserve it. See you tomorrow”

The next morning Beca snoozed her alarm and looked at who she took home last night. She didn’t seem to know them. Then she did a double-take at the mess of ginger hair beside her.  
“WHAT THE FUCK!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooooh, we're working our way towards some Bechloe content. or are we? who knows. except me. I know.  
> Did you enjoy the songs choices? I honestly couldn't think of another song for Beca and Stacie in this scene than Bruno Mars' Runaway Baby. Same goes for Chloe and Aubrey with Womanizer by Britney Spears. I think sings honestly help flesh out who they are as a character, this probably helped you understand Beca a tad more whilst womanizer was more of a dig at Beca by Chloe and Aubrey. Hope you enjoyed the bar stories, they came from friends and family.
> 
> what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. and have a good day  
> Check out my Instagram @projectpitchperfect4 and my Tumblr @throne-dhark.
> 
> I've been your host Throne_Dhark and this has been Built on lies.


	4. Telling old stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are lucky my imagination is getting out of hand at the moment. So many ideas :) A bit of a short chapter I know but it wouldn't that well if it was longer. Plus this allowed me to give you a cliffhanger. I know, I'm evil.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think. Without further ado let's get into it

Chapter 5: telling old stories

“No, no, no, no. This can’t have happened. Please tell me you just stayed the night and that we didn’t….. You know.”

“Beca. Calm down. This doesn’t have to be a big deal.” Chloe pleaded, trying her best to appease the shorter woman’s stress.

“WE SLEPT TOGETHER. THIS IS A HUGE DEAL.” Beca paced up and down the room. “ I swore to myself I wouldn’t think about you like that anymore. Ever. Us sleeping together undoes everything I’ve worked towards.”

“You’re acting like I’m trying to make you have the worst life possible. It’s not like we can’t just go back to how it was with you hating me all the time but being nice to me for god know’s why.” tears streaked down the redhead’s face, not bothering to hide how bad she was hurting.

“I hate you because you helped prove me right. That everyone I care about just leaves. Dad abandoned me as soon as I came out, you left when I told you how I felt, Alex died right when we were both healing after what our parents did.”

Not long after the explosion on Fergus’ boat. Beca’s POV

“Oh my god, Chloe you’re okay,” I say running into my best friend's arms. Come on, sack up Mitchell. You gotta tell her now or Chicago will ruin it. “Listen Chlo, I’ve gotta tell you something. I love you. And not in the way we usually say. I’m in love with you. And it’s okay if you don’t love me like that, I just had to tell you that before you go to Chicago. I’m sorry it took me so long to tell you and if this ruins our friendship then I’m sorry about that too.”

Chloe looks down at me almost disappointed. As if a war is going on within her. This can’t be good. You’re about to be rejected, you idiot. Fuck. Why didn’t you just keep your mouth shut? You’ve ruined everything. Fuck. Quick think. Just cover it up. Put it down to the shock of you all nearly dying. Yeah, that should convince her. Wait no. This is your best friend Beca. This is Chloe we are talking about. She wouldn’t just up and leave because of this. She’s the kindest soul you’ve ever met. Sunshine in human form. She’ll just let you down easy then make sure you are okay. Tomorrow you’ll both laugh about it. See, it’s gonna be okay.

“Uh Beca, I can’t. I’m not who you think I am.” What is she on about? “I’m a secret agent. Both me and Aubrey are. I’ll tell you everything later but we went to Barden to investigate Amy and get close enough to her father to arrest him. Which we’ve done now. Mission Accomplished I guess. So I have to go back to HQ in California now. Even if I did feel the same way, I wouldn’t be able to keep in contact with you. I have to leave this life behind. It would be for the best if you forgot I exist.”

If I had to pinpoint where my life started to go to shit, it would be there. That’s when my heart imploded and was shattered into more pieces than I could ever count. So what did I do? I did what I do best. I ran away and never looked back, and changed who I was. 

Present-day

“Alex?”

“Right. You don’t know. Alex was my younger brother. Mom had him just as the divorce was happening, but felt as though she couldn’t care for him or something so she gave him up for adoption. Then three years ago this guy with a dopey grin and messy hair turned up at my door saying he was my brother. I had two years with him during which we made up for everything we missed. I helped him through a break-up, stood up for him in bar fights, found him a new girlfriend in Emily Junk. I got to be a proper big sister. He was exactly what I needed after being lied to by you. And then he joined the army while I supported him. A few months later he was dead”

Flashback. Beca's POV

I can’t believe what I’m reading. There’s no way it’s true. It can’t be.

_The Commandant of the Marine Corps has entrusted me to express his deep regret that your brother, Alex Mitchell was killed in action in a camp in the city of Jalalabad, Afghanistan on 09/24/19. A sniper opened fire upon the camp in an attempt to delay an attack that would have given us an advantage. Your brother distracted the sniper whilst the rest of the camp prepared to move out. He was unfortunately killed shortly before they departed. The Commandant extends his deepest sympathy to you and your family in your loss._

I fall onto my knees. Why does everyone leave? Am I not enough? Why didn’t I stop him from leaving? Questions buzz through my head and tears obscure my vision as I dial my phone.

“Hey Em. It’s about Alex.”

Present-day

“All I have left of him is this Medal of Honour I wear around my neck. He’s never coming back. Chloe, I’m sorry about all this hate I’ve directed at you. If you could ever forgive me, I’d like to get some coffee or something soon?” Beca looked into Chloe’s eyes, hope coursing through her body. Maybe things would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys understand why Beca is the way she is now. Will she be less hostile towards Chloe and Aubrey now? Will Chloe give her a chance? Tune in for the next Chapter to find out. We will be getting the boat scene from Chloe's POV soon don't worry ;)
> 
> what would you guys like to see in the next chapter? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Have a blessed day Bechloe fans. Remember the goddess Anna Kendrick is looking out for us. I've been your host Throne_Dhark and this has been Built on lies.
> 
> Check out my Instagram @projectpitchperfect4 and my Tumblr @throne-dhark.


End file.
